Gaze Eternal
by RisenHalo
Summary: Sasuke graduates from the Ninja Academy with intentions on joining the ANBU. But when he fails to meet the requirements, the Third Hokage assigns him to an unique team hoping Sasuke can hone his skills, forget his vengeance and restore the Uchiha name...
1. Dark Ambitions

**((Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto or Any Character Related to the Series))**

**A/N: I was basically playing with a lot of "what if" ideas in my head and finally decided to write them down. This is a Sasuke fanfic with different histories of certain main characters hence an AU (alternate universe). For that reason I encourage you to read, enjoy and review (and don't complain about inconsistencies with the ongoing series).**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Dark Ambitions**

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Suddenly a large flaming orb raced across the lake causing steam to rise up in its wake. At the bank of the lake, Sasuke was kneeled over in exhaustion from using the technique. For the past three days he had been here training to better himself, unable to understand why the ANBU didn't accept him. Despite his age, the young Uchiha believed his skills were enough to join the elite task force. He also believed joining Konoha's ANBU would get him closer to the revenge he desired. That was all a memory now.

Sasuke's confidence led him to refuse being placed on a genin squad after graduation. Because of this his entire graduating class was assigned to jonin leaders without him. Sasuke however didn't care. The rage inside him was driving him forward on a path that didn't require teammates or friends. At times he considered if he even needed the Leaf Village at all. But outside of his vengeful path the young shinobi wanted something more. Sasuke wished to revive the Uchiha name and restore his clan notoriety by becoming Hokage.

Sasuke prepared to go back to the village when Izumo and Kotetsu dropped in behind him. Sasuke ignored their presence and walked on ahead as the two scoped him out.

"Hey kid, are you Sasuke Uchiha," Izumo called, stalling Sasuke who remained quiet.

"Hey kid, did you hear him," Kotetsu spoke up grabbing his arm. Sasuke looked over his shoulder into Kotetsu's eyes and in an instance his sharingan activated unnerving the chunin. _"So this is the Uchiha's sharingan."_

"Kotetsu," Izumo yelled, snapping his partner out of his trance. Sasuke's sharingan faded as Izumo presented him with a letter addressed from the Hokage. "We were sent here to deliver this to you."

Sasuke grunted, taking the letter and walking off. Izumo checked on his partner who was still slightly uneasy. That was the first time he had witnessed the sharingan up close but what startled him more was Sasuke's intent. For a brief moment, Kotetsu felt as if he was going to die. As the Uchiha vanished from their sight Izumo was quick to begin laughing.

"I can't believe you were bitched by a genin," he taunted, provoking Kotetsu to punch him.

"I didn't see you doing anything punk."

* * *

Sasuke made his way to the top of the Hokage's residence per his request. The Third was already there waiting on him while gazing out upon the village. The letter didn't tell him much but he assumed it was related to his current status as a genin. Since he wasn't assigned a squad and couldn't join Black Ops he was stuck at a crossroads. Genin weren't allowed on solo missions outside of the village and most missions within the village were D-rank or lower, all of which he refused to accept.

"Sasuke Uchiha… I've been informed you weren't accepted into the ANBU's ranks. Do you know why?" the Third asked him as the young shinobi walked beside him to which he only shrugged his shoulders. "It's because you lack teamwork. Just like genin squads, the ANBU rely on their teammates to effectively complete mission. If one were to stray from the team acting selfishly the mission fails and Konoha suffers for it."

"What I have to do… others wouldn't understand," Sasuke returned, attempting to excuse his actions.

"You're right," he agreed, recalling the night his Uchiha Clan was murdered. That day Sasuke vowed to avenge his family and clan as the last of the Uchiha by killing the one responsible. Sarutobi took it upon himself to help Sasuke achieve this goal out of guilt. However a part of him believed Sasuke could abolish this hatred.

"Then help me; reverse the ANBU's decision," he demanded.

"I won't do that because it was me who told the ANBU to reject your admission."

"What the hell!" Sasuke yelled outraged, spontaneously activating his sharingan. "How dare you rob me-"

"Rob you of what? Your life," he interrupted. "The ANBU are an elite guard that protects the Leaf Village and serve the Hokage yet you can't seem to do either. And have you've forgotten what that man did. You've only recently graduated from the Ninja Academy as a genin and you want to confront the man who killed your entire clan."

"…" Sasuke was speechless as the Hokage removed his hat and stared down at the village.

"The people in this village remember the Uchiha massacre as only that, 'a massacre.' If you were to avenge your clan by distancing yourself away from the people in this village the Uchiha would only be recognized as heartless murders that attack their own kind. But restoring the Uchiha's glory within Konoha will require you to be acknowledged by your peers, older and younger."

"Once I become Hokage…" he paused looking over the Third's hat down to the village. He always thought that restoring the Uchiha name was a secondary task to his vengeance. Yet the Third Hokage knew different. His vengeance meant sacrifice his clan's restoration; at the same time the reverse also held true. It was a conflict of interest that one day he'd have to face.

"Third Hokage, I'm here," a woman called bowing down behind them, prompting Sarutobi to wear his hat.

"_Who is that…?" _Sasuke thought not recognizing the relatively young shinobi before them.

Sarutobi coughed, "Ah yes, Anko… you're early."

Her face dramatically blanked out then returned to normal as she laughed it off, "What? I suppose I am a little early. I guess that means you haven't told him yet."

"No, I haven't…" he shared as Sasuke became irritated by the secret conversation.

"Who in the hell are you…?"

"Why you little brat, who in the hell do you think you are," Anko shouted, straightening her hand to call down a kunai from her sleeve.

"Sasuke Uchiha…" the Hokage interrupted them, "meet your jonin squad leader… Anko Mitarashi…"

* * *

**A/N: So that was the set up to what I hopes becomes a good fanfic. Leave reviews if you like it and I'll write more.**


	2. Team 9 Assembles

**((Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto or Any Character Related to the Series))**

**A/N: I enjoy the anime's unique style of replaying scenes from previous episodes with altered material in new episodes so I will adopt it into my writing. Hope no one gets thrown off by this. And like before read, enjoy and review.**

* * *

Sasuke and Anko stared each other down as the jonin drew a kunai from her sleeve ready to strike him down. Without warning his sharingan's genjutsu activated seemingly trapping Anko in place. As he reached for his own kunai Sasuke's hand was suddenly cut by Anko's kunai.

"_How did she negate my genjutsu…"Sasuke thought wiping off the blood from his hand._

"So this is the little Uchiha brat who failed to join the ANBU Black Ops," she shouted, licking Sasuke's blood from her kunai. "Some prodigy you are," she taunted as the Third Hokage stepped between them.

"Sasuke Uchiha, meet your jonin squad leader… Anko Mitarashi…"

**Chapter 2 – Team 9 Assembles**

The tension between Sasuke and Anko carried into the Hokage's office. While Sasuke wrapped up his hand in bandages Anko watch him enticingly, still taunting him with her sadistic smile. Neither one of them could say they had much respect for the other but internally they both doubted the Third's decision.

"Now that the introductions are out of the way, I'll explain the conditions of this team to you," Sarutobi stated, tilting up his hat.

"Conditions… how can there be any conditions when there's no team," Sasuke questioned, pointing out the fact that he and Anko were the only ones there. All of a sudden Anko's swift hand flew from behind Sasuke, simultaneously, smacking him in the head.

"Shut the hell up and listen you little brat," she demanded, silencing the young Uchiha.

The Third subtly coughed to regain their attention, "The other two shinobi were contacted by Anko prior to this meeting. You're the last to join Team 9."

"Team 9 huh…" Sasuke whispered curious to find out who the other two ninja might be. "And what makes this team so special."

"There are a number of reasons as to why I would consider this team special but I'll allow Anko explain that later. Until then you should know something… You are the only genin ranked ninja within your team."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders at the thought but responded to amuse himself, "What does that mean; are the others 'skilled' jonin like her?"

"You're really pushing your luck with me," Anko returned, latching on to Sasuke from behind as he quickly brushed her aside.

"No… the shinobi assigned to your team have never even attended Konoha's Ninja Academy."

"Wait!" Sasuke snapped, "Are you serious? I'm not joining this team to babysit a group of kids."

"You're right," Anko yelled, slapping Sasuke once again, "I am. The reason your future comrades haven't attended the Ninja Academy is because-"

"Anko, perhaps it's best you show Sasuke why instead," the Third suggested, bringing down Anko's elated reaction.

"Yes, you're right Hokage. I was going to meet the others at the 21st Training Ground anyways. The Uchiha can follow me there."

*humph* Sasuke grunted dismissing the ideal, "I refuse to join a team I know nothing about."

"Don't be so anxious you arrogant little brat," Anko proceeded to provoke him, "Soon enough you'll have all the time in the world to get to know them." She grinned then walked out the door before shouting back into the room, "I'll be waiting outside."

"Sasuke, Anko can be a bit much at times but I assure you there's a reason why I chose her to lead your team," Sarutobi explained, though his words seemed to fall on deaf ears as Sasuke left the room. _"Her test will certainly be a testament to that."_

* * *

Sasuke reluctantly followed Anko as they headed for the training ground. He remembered Iruka explaining how the 21st through 27th training grounds were restricted to jonin ranked shinobi only. Those foolish enough to venture there without a supervising jonin never returned to the Leaf Village.

"Looks like we're here," Anko announced, dropping down from the treetops to the field below.

The gifted genin dropped down beside her and quickly noticed the sign before the 21st Training Ground reading "Entrance Forbidden." Suddenly he noticed someone sitting down by the river kicking back and forth within the currents. The person couldn't have been more than two or three years older than him (Sasuke being 11) yet he couldn't tell whether it was a boy or girl. His attention then turned to the young girl leaned on the three behind him. As their eyes met she set up, apparently recognizing the Uchiha.

"_What is she doing here," _he thought, turning away from her as she fell back into her reserved that.

"Alright you little brats fall in line," Anko excitingly shouted despite the timid reactions of her squad. "Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata Hy úga. Haku Kosame; my name is Anko Mitarashi and I will be acting as the official squad leader of Team 9."

"Really… how exciting…" Sasuke replied sarcastically.

Anko just snickered, "And my first order of business," she hesitated as her deep brown eyes targeted Sasuke, "IS TO WHIP YOU PATHETIC BRATS INTO SHAPE." Out of nowhere the hyperactive jonin snatched Sasuke up by his shirt surprising Haku and Hinata.

"S-Sa-Sasuke…" Hinata worried as the Uchiha's sharingan activated instinctively.

"Ha, didn't you learn anything before. Your weak level of sharingan can't do anything to me," she taunted him as Sasuke struggled to escape her clutch. _"Wait a minute… he's not trying to attack me at all. Is this what Lord Hokage was trying to warn me about?"_

*memory*

"Anko, there's something else you should know about Sasuke Uchiha," Sarutobi stopped her before leaving the room. "The night his clan was massacred, Sasuke's kekkei genkai activated for the first time."

"You mean the Uchiha's sharingan…"

"Yes. The sharingan is usually a sign of prodigies for the Uchiha, especially for those as young as Sasuke. However because of Sasuke's traumatic experience his sharingan is unstable. Though he's learned how to activate it on command it also seems to activate at will when Sasuke feels endangered."

"So he's another flawed prodigy, like me…"

*memory*

Anko let go of Sasuke after realizing his attitude was a way to hide his own frailties; very reminiscent of herself. She looked around at her new squad all of them supposed prodigies in their own right yet known of them able to realize their potential. Now it was her job to help them reach that potential and shed their insecurities. Unexpectedly she started to grin.

"_I guess the Hokage wants me to do the same thing,"_ she thought, turning towards the group. "It's time to break the ice. Since as far as I know none of you've ever met before now you're each going to share a little about yourselves," In an instance she moved behind Sasuke and bumped him forward, "and don't you dare be shy or I'll be happy to feel in the gaps."

Sasuke sighed as he proceeded to introduce himself, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I'm the last of my clan. And one day, I plan to avenge all of their deaths… by killing that man."

"_Sasuke…"_

"Next up, Hinata Hyúga," she blurted causing Hinata to jump.

"Ah… okay sensei," she quietly responded with her faint voice. "My name is Hinata Hyúga. My father, Hiashi Hyúga, is the head my clan's main house thereby making me the heir to Hyúga Clan," her entire expression abruptly dropped, "But because of my… inabilities, my clan is on the verge of-"

"That's enough," Anko quickly interrupted her. "I'm only interested in learning about you, not your clan's private affairs. Haku it's your turn."

"You want to know about me," Haku recited, looking away. "Six years ago the ninja of the Leaf found me wandering in the Land of Water lost, cold and hungry. I was covered in the scent of death and my skin was stained with blood."

"_What the hell is with this guy," _Sasuke thought. Hinata was also taken by the boy's dark tone appearing just as bewildered as Sasuke.

"Then they asked me, what happened to me before… so I told them… that I killed them… that I killed everyone within my village."

Immediately, both Sasuke and Hinata's confusion turned into fear as Haku's murderous past was revealed. Already, in the short time at which they had met, Team 9's faults were exposed before them. Now they had to bear these faults and become a team.

"Great. Now that we all know each other it's time for your first squad mission as Team 9," Anko started to laugh, leaving her students even more confused.

* * *

**A/N: What better way to "break the ice" than by telling your new squad that you're a murder. Anyways, Team 9 has been formed and Anko is ready to send them on their first mission. I hope they're up for the challenge and hope you guys/gals leave a review.**


	3. The Forbidden Grounds

**((Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto or Any Character Related to the Series))**

**A/N: Trying to keep up with my Naruto- esque writing style, my chapter titles may be overly long and unnecessary or have subtitles. Remember to read, enjoy and review.**

* * *

"You want to know about me," Haku asked, unable to look at them directly. "Six years ago the ninja of the Leaf found me wandering in the Land of Water lost, cold and hungry. I was covered in the scent of death and my skin was stained with blood."

"_What the hell is with this guy," _Sasuke thought, baffled by Haku's estranged story. Hinata was also taken by the boy's dark tone. Just moments ago at the river he seemed innocent; not now.

"Despite this, they fed me what little food they had. But they wanted something in return… They wanted to know what happened to me before…" he paused, unable to find the words.

"Ugh… get on with it already," Sasuke impatiently insisted.

"I told the Leaf ninja… that I killed them… I killed everyone within my village with my accursed power."

In the spur of the moment, Sasuke and Hinata's confusion turned into fear as Haku's murderous past was revealed. All of Team 9's faults were exposed right before them. Whatever doubts or fears they had before meeting was now the object of their team's foundation. In light of this, Anko could only smile with confidence she did the right thing.

"Great; now that we all know each other… it's time for Team 9's first squad mission," Anko laughed, though her students couldn't possibly fathom why.

**Chapter 3 – The Forbidden Grounds**

**Only Other Option… Is Death**

"I'm out of here," Sasuke exclaimed as he walked away.

"And where do you think you're going, you Uchiha brat," Anko taunted him.

"I'm not going to stand here and pretend I'm okay with being on the same team with a psychotic murderer," he explained.

"YOU FUCKING HYPOCRITE!" Anko yelled running over and punching Sasuke in the face. "Not less than five minutes ago you were standing here bragging about how you planned on killing your clan's assailant. Now you're telling me you've developed morals."

Sasuke was dumbfounded by the truth of Anko's speech but it didn't change his enraged glare from her earlier attack. Haku on the other hand understood Sasuke's perspective. His own basic instinct for survival made him into a killer; for that reason he didn't trust himself.

"Listen! All of you," Anko continued, "None of you are leaving here unless I give you permission. And unless you all pass my little 'trust' exercise, I'll guarantee… that 'YOU' die right here."

"_Die…"_ Hinata thought becoming terrified of the situation. Haku and Sasuke's eyes widened also distraught from Anko's claim.

"You plan on killing us?" Sasuke worried, knowing he couldn't take on Anko to escape. "There's no way the Third Hokage would allow that."

"What a foolish thing to say," Anko's expression rapidly changed to a deadly gaze. "It's time I tell you who I am and just exactly why Lord Hokage chose me to be your squad leader."

"_What in the hell is she talking about?"_

"_Die… I don't want to die…"_

"…"

"It's because out of all the jonin within the Hidden Leaf Village… I'm the only one willing to kill my students with no remorse." Anko's abyssal eyes were deadlocked on her students with deadly precision, "Within the ninja world those who are casted aside, fear to dream or maneuver with senseless ambitions are of no use as a shinobi. That said; if I killed you no one would even care."

The three ninjas' fears started to set in as it became obvious Anko had no intention of letting them leave here of their own accord. Neither of them would say it but they had no choice other than to accept Anko's mission. The only alternative was: DEATH.

"Now that you've realized the circumstances… you all can follow me into the 21st Training Ground," she stated walking on ahead.

"Sensei," Hinata whispered, "I thought the 21st Training Ground was forbidden to be entered by those other than jonin. I-I haven't even become a g-genin yet."

"I'm glad you mentioned that," Anko turned around smiling like she hadn't just threatened them into joining her. "You see Team 9 won't be made official unless you and Haku are made genin. So I requested to put you both through a 'special' test of mine. If you pass, you'll both be automatically promoted and recognized as a genin."

"…" Haku remained silent.

"And what about me," Sasuke interjected, "I've already graduated from the Ninja Academy and become a genin so why am I here."

"Well, you're here to show your team support and to prove that you deserve to be on it. Regardless of whether the team fails or not, if you don't prove your worth I'll strip you of your rank and kill you."

*humph* Sasuke grunted as Anko walked pass the warning sign into the forest. The young students hesitantly followed along behind her even though they were unaware of their mission. The foreboding sign outside the forest had them all unnerved by what dangers awaited them. Upon entering the forest they immediately loss sight of the entrance and saw no end in sight.

"Alright, we're deep enough to begin your mission," Anko stopped them.

"Maybe you'd like to finally share what this 'mission' of yours is," Sasuke stated.

"I'm kind of curious to know why this training ground is forbidden," Haku explained, surprising Sasuke by actually speaking.

"Okay, I'll tell you," Anko began, "The 21st Training Ground is one of seven fields known as the White Snake's Den created by the Legendary Sanin, Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru," Sasuke repeated shocked.

"M-my father told be about him," Hinata shared. "Out of the three Legendary Sanin, Orochimaru was said to be the most gifted; a prodigy. Before the Nine Tailed Fox attacked the village, he and the Minato Namikaze battled to become the Forth Hokage. But when Orochimaru loss he left the village for unknown reasons."

"Hmm… very informative Hinata but it seems your father was holding back with you."

"What!"

"Orochimaru didn't leave the village he was forced out by the Third Hokage for practicing forbidden jutsu. However, this was kept secret from the villagers because of Orochimaru's respected position. Also if ninjas from enemy countries were to discover this Orochimaru may be influenced to divulge Konoha's secrets, starting another unnecessary war."

"_So the White Snake's Den was created by a rogue ninja huh," Sasuke contemplated, "interesting…"_

"Its initial purpose was to train those under Orochimaru's watch. However, when he was removed it was discovered that these training areas were being used to determine test subjects for his experiments. It was then marked as a restricted area exclusive for jonin use only."

"…"

"Then why are we here…" Sasuke persisted on getting an answer.

Anko grinned as the excitement built up inside her, "Your first mission as Team 9… IS TO ESCAPE THE FIRST LEVEL OF HELL OR SURVIVE THE WHITE SNAKE'S DEN!" she said laughing manically.

"Escape…"

"…or"

"… Survive…"

The three fledglings were astonished and confused.

"Either way you need to live," without warning Anko vanished in a mirage of dust and leaves. Her pupils remained behind with baffled looks on their face as the sun started to set and the noises of the forest filled the air. Their first mission had begun.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully from this chapter you can tell that I'm branching out. I didn't want to recreate Kakashi's bell test because it seemed repetitive. Also I'm trying to redefine Anko's character into a leadership role that makes you forget how underutilized she is in Naruto. Anyways, if you think I'm doing a good job feel free to share with a review.**


	4. The Black Serpent's Test

**((Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto or Any Character Related to the Series))**

**A/N: Okay if you haven't noticed Team 9 has defining text patterns made specifically for them. I'll share them now so I can avoid constantly explaining who's who in the story.**

**Sasuke = ***humph*** (his signature grunt)**

**Hinata = **_"unspecified italic"_ **(her random self-thoughts unless designated to other characters)**

**Haku = **"…" **(his speechlessness is a sign of his observation)**

**Lastly Anko = **"ALL CAPATIZES LETTERS" **(because her levels of excitement are unpredictable)**

**Now that that's settled, you can get back to RE&R (reading, enjoying and reviewing)**

* * *

"Then why exactly are we here," Sasuke persistently questioned bringing a grin upon Anko's face. The excitement was slowly building up inside her while the suspense was killing Haku and Hinata.

"Your first mission as Team 9… IS TO ESCAPE THE WHITE SNAKE'S DEN OR SURVIVE ITS FIRST LEVEL OF HELL!" she said laughing manically.

"Escape…" (Sasuke)

"…or" (Haku)

"… Survive…" (Hinata)

"Either way, if all of you aren't able to escape by tomorrow or survive at least three days… I'll consider your mission as a failure."

"What kind of conditions are those?" Sasuke yelled outraged.

"That one's easy… Live."

Without warning, the would-be squad leader vanished in a mirage of dust and leaves. The three fledgling ninja were left astonished and distraught by her abrupt disappearance. As the sun began to set over the horizon the forest started to wake with terrifying noises. At that moment they all realized one thing: THEIR FIRST MISSION HAD BEGUN.

**Chapter 4 – The Black Serpent's Test**

**Escape the Devil's Playpen**

"She's gone," Hinata stated, acknowledging Anko's disappearance.

"I can't believe she just abandoned us here," Sasuke voiced his frustration. "And what in the hell did she mean by telling us to 'Live?"

"I think she plans on killing us if we don't," Haku shared his opinion. "Remember… she told us that are lives are worthless. So she placed a double condition on our mission." Neither Hinata nor Sasuke understood. "The first condition was to escape this place as a team. If anyone of us dies our squad, Team 9, won't be formed."

*humph* "…and what about the second condition?"

"I'm guessing she expects us to die within three days."

"Y-you mean she's just going to leave us here."

"Yes," Haku confirmed not sounding nearly as worried as Hinata. "If anyone makes it pass three days she may rescue them."

"Then it's obvious what we need to do," Sasuke took command, "We have to escape before dusk tomorrow or Team 9 will die here."

* * *

Elsewhere, Team 9's squad leader had just reappeared outside of the 21st training ground. "Time to test them for real," she cackled before alertly snapping up, "Who's there!"

From seemingly nowhere a man descended down in front of Anko. His entire appearance looked plagued with fatigue, most notably the huge bags sitting under his eyes. "Anko Mitarashi," he suddenly started coughing heavily, "it's been awhile."

"Hayate Gekkó, what are you doing here?"

Anko and Hayate were very close friends mainly because they were in the same squad as genin. She used to always bash him during missions for giving away their position because of his chronic cough. But secretly she admired him because he understood the values of being a strong shinobi: loyalty, honor and sacrifice.

"Hmm… oh, I heard rumors that you were training your new squad here. *subtle coughs*I'm glad to find out that's not true."

"I already left them in the training grounds," Anko revealed shocking her peer.

"You what! *coughs rapidly* But this is Orochimaru's former territory; you of all people know what kind of threats dwell there. *coughs slightly*"

"Are you referring to something in particular, Hayate?" Anko led him to continue.

"Orochimaru's failed experiments inhabit those seven training fields. The jonin that witness its horrors *coughs heavily* call it hell, Orochimaru's personal playpen."

Anko snickered at the thought, "Those babies wouldn't know hell if devil himself said their name."

"You're only saying that because of what you did," he stopped to cough erratically.

"What are you talking about, Hayate?"

"You're the only genin-ranked shinobi to ever transverse all seven areas of the White Snake's Den and survive," he revealed subtly coughing afterward. "It's for that reason alone that Konoha's jonin refer to you as Hidden Leaf's Black Serpent."

Anko only grinned. Honestly that title didn't mean much of anything to her despite the accomplishment it stood for. This was mainly because it attached her to the White Snake that came before her, Anko and Hayate's former squad leader Orochimaru. More than anything she resented him for abandoning Konoha and abandoning her.

"Hayate, if those kids can't make it out alive then they don't deserve to call their selves shinobi."

* * *

The young shinobi were still weary of each other but their common goal brought them together. As the night slowly approached they agreed it was best to take up camp and try escaping the forest in the morning. Haku suggested they set up camp near the river in hopes that it'd lead them to the entrance, surprising Sasuke with his intellect. Hinata also surprised the two using her gentle fist technique to cut down fire wood, which Sasuke lit with his own jutsu.

It wasn't much later that the training field was covered in darkness. Hinata was laying down pretending to be sleep but she couldn't; nor could the others. Sasuke had agreed to keep watch using his sharingan to watch over the immediate area but most of his attention was on Haku. Despite knowing of his murderous past Sasuke couldn't help but notice his innocent, timid nature. Compared to Hinata, Haku seemed more frightened than nervous yet his awareness was keen.

*memory*

"I told the Leaf ninja… that I killed them… I killed everyone within my village with my accursed power."

*memory*

"Hey, you're awake aren't you?" Sasuke called out to Haku who was lying beside the river alone.

"…" he set up giving the Uchiha his attention.

"You shouldn't sleep so close to the river, if you get sick you could slow us down in the morning," he suggested. Haku looked back at the river then walked over to the fire joining the group but remained silent. "You don't speak much, do you?" Sasuke grinned.

"I don't really have much to say," he answered, "please don't take it the wrong way."

"Okay I won't," he said smugly, "If you tell me how you found this river so quickly. I couldn't use my sharingan to find it as quick as you."

"It's the moisture in the air; with my kekkei genkai I can sense things like that..."

"Your kekkei genkai…"

"I wonder if that's why we were all put on the same team," Hinata added sitting up. "The Hyúga Clan has a unique kekkei genkai as well."

"The Byakugan," Sasuke stated as if he already knew.

"_S-Sasuke…"_

"Sasuke, something's here," Haku announced as both of them leapt up.

"Where at," Sasuke hurriedly scanned the dark woods in search of the stalker but didn't see anything. Suddenly, he noticed a strange chakra pattern within the ground. "Hinata, look out!"

It was too late; decrepit hands burst out of the ground and grabbed the heiress by her arms and legs simultaneously pulling her into the ground. "SASUKE!" she yelled, just as quickly another hand reached up and covered her mouth. Sasuke swiftly jumped back into the air as more hands shot from the ground targeting him. He instinctively threw two kunai to break their stem following up with a barrage of shuriken that set free Hinata.

"Watch out behind you," Sasuke warned her as she attempted to remove the fidgeting arms from her body.

*Byakugan* Hinata abruptly dodged the arm reaching for her and the subsequent arms that followed. She stood her ground and began using her gentle fist to split as Haku did the same with his kunai. They both fell back beside Sasuke exhausted by their ineffective assault.

"This isn't working," Haku pointed out despite remaining considerably calm. "It's almost like the forest is attacking us itself."

"Then maybe we should get rid of the forest," Sasuke insisted, forming the hand signs for his technique, "Fire Style-"

"Wait," Haku grabbed his arm, "If you use a fire jutsu here you might start a wildfire or wake something even worst up."

"Then what do you suggest."

"We run," he stated turning towards the river. "Secret Jutsu: Frozen Tundra!" All of a sudden, a cold breeze of air rushed from Haku's lips freezing part of the river into a mass of ice. "Hurry, get on." Haku requested. With no other choice they complied quickly jumping on the ice platform.

The new team of ninja watched as the strange hands that attacked them extinguished their camp fire and receded into ground. Meanwhile, they slowly drifted along the currents of the river atop of the iceberg Haku made with his jutsu. They were all relieved after escaping however Sasuke was more concerned with Haku's mysterious kekkei genkai.

_"The Third Hokage said that I was the only Ninja Academy graduate on the squad… but he's… There's no way he could be considered as a normal genin…"_

"We should get off of here when an opening in the forest appears." Haku suggested.

"Hinata is your Byakugan's range far enough ahead to see where that is," Sasuke asked leaving Haku completely lost.

"I-I think so," she stuttered. *Byakugan* "Uh…!" her expression suddenly changed dramatically. Haku looked at the river and noticed it was starting to widen. The waves were becoming rougher and the iceberg's speed downstream was rapidly increasing. It was now apparent to him as well what had Hinata stunned speechless.

"What is it?" Sasuke inquired, annoyed by the two's silent routine.

"We're headed down a waterfall!"

"What!" Sasuke finally realized as his sharingan instinctively activated. He frantically searched for a way to escape but there were little options for him to choose from.

"S-Sasuke, maybe we can make it to those boulders," Hinata suggested to which the Uchiha quickly answered by forming multiple hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke launched the huge flaming orb into river thrusting them forward in between the group of boulders Hinata pointed out before. The crash sent the group tumbling, Sasuke literally colliding with Hinata.

"…" Haku noticed Sasuke's sharingan fade away as he helped Hinata to her feet.

"Sasuke you're out of chakra," Hinata revealed, able to see his chakra with her Byakugan.

"I'm fine," he lied feeling greatly fatigued. "Haku do you think you could make a bridge across to the forest using your jutsu."

"I… don't know, maybe," he wanted to say no. "Secret Jutsu: Frozen Tundra!" Haku repeated his previous technique and froze the river mere feet away from the shore when images of blood flashed in his mind, ending the technique. The strong currents hit the bridge of ice but it managed to withstand it.

"Haku, are you okay," Sasuke worried as the boy seemed startled.

"Yea… I'm fine."

"Good. We should be able to make it across if we go one at a time. Hinata and you can go first."

"But Sasuke… your chakra…" Hinata reminded him.

"Just go," the Uchiha snapped pushing Hinata forward then stumbling to his knees.

_"S-Sasuke…"_

Surprisingly Haku came over and helped Sasuke to his feet encouraging the Hyúga heir to go on, "I'll make sure he gets to other side." Hinata nodded her head then sprinted across the shaky ice bridge before jumping into the forest. "Our turn," Haku said acting as a crutch for the genin as the slowly walked along the bridge.

_"Their halfway through," _Hinata thought using her Byakugan to pierce the darkness. Though distracted by her anticipation Hinata noticed a fracture within the ice bridge being struck by the rushing currents. "You have to hurry," she yelled out unnerving her team, "the bridge's breaking right beneath you!"

It was too late; at that moment it split between them. Haku managed to push Sasuke back falling on the broken part of the ice bridge stunning distrusting Uchiha. However his sacrifice didn't mean much because the ice holding Sasuke in place broke from the boulders as well. Hinata could only watch as her comrades were swept away from her falling over the waterfall.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, a waterfall. I went there. Hope you liked this though because the next chapter will be just as exciting. Remember to share your thoughts within reviews or PMs. Both are nice.**


	5. The Prodigy of Team 9

**((Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto or Any Character Related to the Series))**

**A/N:**

* * *

*memory*

"Do it again," Hiashi demanded as his daughter tried picking herself up from the floor. Hinata's exhaustion was quite apparent but her father was relentless on continuing. "Hinata; I said get up."

"Y-Yes father," she replied struggling against her own body's pain. Her entire body was trembling, invoking Hiashi's disgust.

"The Hyúga's heir should be able to perform such simple techniques while maintaining their stance. Perhaps you should have been within a branch house," Hiashi denounced, bringing tears to her eyes. He walked right pass her ignorant of the fact and opened the door. "Stand there until I return."

Hinata was distraught as her father left her there to maintain her form despite the pain coursing through her body. Yet she was more hurt by her father's obvious disapproval of her since he considered the branch house little more than servants. All of a sudden she gave in and fell to her knees crying. However she quickly wiped them away and stood back up in hopes that she could gain her father's approval. Outside the door, Hiashi noticed Hinata's determination but dismissed it and walked away.

*memory*

Unable to just stand there as her new comrades as they fell over the edge of the waterfall, Hinata focused her chakra and began walking across the river. Stumbling in the rough waves she momentarily fell within the water showing her inexperience with the technique. She hurried back to her feet and ran towards the edge leaping off of the raging fall like a diver.

"Sasuke," Haku shouted as they both fell into the darkness below. He pointed towards the sky making Sasuke aware of Hinata as she made her descent from above them.

"Hinata! No!" his words obviously meant nothing by this point. She rapidly descended down pass the two using her chakra to break through the air like a missile. Just before reaching the waterfall's base Hinata started rapidly spinning around becoming wrapped in an aura of visible chakra.

"Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation!"

Without warning, Hinata's jutsu broke her fall stopping her in midair above the cold waters below. The massive amount of chakra she was pushing out created a rebounding force they negated Haku's and Sasuke's fall as well. However, with her chakra levels instantly drained from such a technique Hinata fell unconscious into the water. Sasuke and Haku soon followed suit, both of them being overcome by the dark river as well.

**Chapter 5 – The Prodigy of Team 9**

**Bout Before Dawn**

Sasuke climbed out of the river pulling Hinata's body with him. He desperately used CPR in order to save her as Haku arose from the river as well. She abruptly started coughing out water relieving Sasuke enough to pass out himself. Haku thought it'd be best they rest and left them as they were. He discovered a cave nearby where they were and carried them within. Using his kekkei genkai he managed to absorb the water from their clothes in order to knock off the chill of the night. After gathering wood and reasonably edible berries from the forest he set up another camp fire for Sasuke and Hinata. Not long after that he started venturing into the cave alone.

* * *

"No one's forcing you to wait here with me Hayate," Anko shared, eating dumplings from her senbons.

"I'm not waiting on you," he replied managing not to cough. "I'm here to make sure those kids don't die."

Anko laughed simultaneously eating more dumplings, "I wouldn't recommend that, besides my snakes are keeping up with them. So if anything serious happens I'll know. You should really have more faith in Konoha's youth." She laughed.

"You're starting to sound like Guy. *coughs softly* By the way, is it true you have that kid from the Land of Water on your team?"

"Hmm… you mean Haku; what of it."

"His kekkei genkai wiped out his entire village *coughs* but when the ANBU found him he didn't show an ounce of remorse. Someone like that is dangerous."

"Don't let Haku's past worry you too much. He was raised here in Konoha by a family of high regards in the medical unit. During that time, he became highly adept in medical ninjutsu. Plus the fact that he survived in that war-torn land by himself is a testament to his survival skills."

"But he failed out of the Ninja Academy didn't he? *light cough* If he's as gifted as you think he could easily be a chunin by now."

"Perhaps under normal circumstances but my team is anything but normal. Haku failed out of the Ninja Academy on purpose because he's afraid of his kekkei genkai. Becoming a shinobi means you're responsible for taking the lives of others but he'd rather not give himself the chance. You see, he despises his power because of its destructive potential but he's more than capable of controlling it."

"So he's better than the Uchiha...?"

"Ha! That little brat isn't even in Haku's league. Even though Konoha recognizes them both as prodigies, Haku is..."

* * *

Back at the cavern, Haku finally returned to as dawn slowly approached. He threw his torch down to reignite the smoldered wood finding that Sasuke had awakened. His active sharingan briefly startled Haku but he went over to check on Hinata anyways.

"She should be alright," he informed Sasuke only to receive his icy glare in return. "It's not polite to stare at people, especially with eyes like that."

"It can't be helped. I don't trust you," Sasuke returned.

"So I've gathered. Still, you should eat those berries and restore your strength."

"I'll pass."

"…"

For a while they sat in silence, waiting for either dawn or Hinata to shatter the tension between them. Despite risking his life to save him Sasuke didn't fully trust Haku. Between his unique kekkei genkai, murderous past and high intellect Sasuke figured his silent act was a ploy. Haku, on the other hand, didn't care about Sasuke's reasons for distrusting him. He had his own motives for what he did.

"You two seem to have met before," Haku stated after glancing at Hinata.

"What?"

"Mitarashi-sensei said that she didn't believe any of us knew each other. Yet the way you respond to her seems… affectionate."

"That's none of your concern whether I know her or not. You should try to stay focus on using your skills to help us escape."

Haku smiled at that comment almost amused, "And what are your skills Sasuke Uchiha. So far all I've seen you do is recklessly use your chakra and condescendingly stare at those superior to you with those eyes of yours."

*humph* "How about I show you right now?"

"…" Haku looked at Hinata again then looked outside the cave making his decision. "Five minutes. It's five minutes before dawn, so I'll use that time to show you how inferior the Uchiha are."

With nothing more than time between them Sasuke accepted Haku's challenge and headed outside with Haku close behind him. Sasuke scouted his stance but Haku wasn't keen on doing the same, simply standing there.

"_He's not even pretending to take me serious," _Sasuke assumed since Haku left himself open for attack.

"Whenever you're ready," Haku taunted, throwing away his innocent approach. With that Sasuke rushed in drawing a large four blade shuriken from behind him.

"Demon Wind Shuriken," he announced throwing the blade at Haku while simultaneously leaping over his head. He landed behind Haku drawing a kunai the propelled towards him for his assault. As his shuriken and kunai made contact Sasuke realized his careless mistake, _"Substitution Jutsu."_ Sasuke narrowly jumped over his own shuriken as the substitution was revealed as a cluster of ice crystals.

"Do you really think that can help you?" Haku asked giving away his location on the river, referring to his sharingan.

"_His chakra control is... ugh…"_ Sasuke thought disappointed in his own skills. Haku started sprinting down the river and Sasuke followed him alongside the edge. _"He must be keeping me at a distance for a reason… I see…"_

Unexpectedly Sasuke jumped towards Haku throwing a few shuriken to halt his movement. He easily deflected the shuriken but narrowly escaped his first punch which led to a full assault. They battled on the river seemingly equally matched in taijutsu but Haku wasn't worried.

"You were able to imitate my chakra control with your sharingan after just a moment," Haku stated as they continued to exchange blows. "But there's another reason I came over here." He tripped Sasuke up then plunged him into the river effortlessly. "Artic Restraint Jutsu."

Suddenly Sasuke's hands became cuffed together in purely white ice, as well as his feet. He quickly started to sink to the bottom but Haku reached down pulled him up by his collar. After he gasped for air the Uchiha latched onto Haku and pulled himself up.

"Fireball Jutsu," he managed, forcing Haku to release him. Though incomplete the fireball released was able to break Haku's jutsu and set Sasuke free. Even more, it revealed a weakness in Haku's kekkei genkai Sasuke was prepared to exploit.

Haku jumped back to land and looked towards the east to see the sun peeking over the horizon. "_Fifteen seconds left…"_ Sasuke charged in prepared to takedown Haku who idly stood there waiting while forming a hand seal with one hand. "Secret Jutsu: Ice Phantom Mirror." A single mirror made of ice appeared in front of Haku reflecting his image to Sasuke but the genin didn't slow down.

"That won't work," he boasted, throwing a kunai wrapped in a paper tag towards the mirror, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

The kunai pinned into Haku's mirror doing little damage till Sasuke's fireball struck the mirror as well initiating the ensuing explosion. The huge flames consumed the area around Haku making it difficult for Sasuke to determine if he was even still alive; then he noticed the genjutsu. The illusion Sasuke was taken by began to crack like glass from the sky down to the aftermath of his fire jutsu. The image instantly shattered into specs of crystals, he could only assume was ice, and Haku standing behind him holding a kunai to his throat.

"Time's up…"

* * *

**A/N:**


End file.
